Demons and Warlocks
by Garwins-Gloves
Summary: Story 2 in the stand-alone 'Warlocks' series. What happens when twin demon hunters come to Ipswich but not everything they see is as it seems.
1. Prologue: Putnum Barn

**I do not own the rights to the Covenant movie.  
Loyal readers, it's good to be back and writing again. This story will have more relationships, more violence, and more supernatural happenings. So sit back and enjoy the ride.**

2 weeks ago

Firefighters were picking through the ashes of what was once Putnam barn. Caleb watched, a distant expression on his face. He was leaning against his Mustang, whose windshield was still broken from when Chase blew it out the night before. Sarah sat in the passenger seat, staring out at what could have very well been her death.

Both jumped a little at the approach of a fireman. "We searched the entire area," he told them, "we didn't find anybody." He walked off to help with the clean up.

Sarah looked at Caleb, confused. "How…how can that be?" She asked softly.

Caleb drew a hand over his face, as if trying to wipe away his exhaustion. He pushed off the car, walked around to the driver's side, and got in.

Sarah looked at him and asked, fear tainting her voice, "Where is he?"

Caleb turned to Sarah, his face serious. "I don't know," he answered gravely.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Caleb held his hand in front of the windshield and let his eyes flash with a ring of fire. Sarah watched in amazement as the windshield repaired itself. After it was fixed, Caleb started the Mustang which roared it's superiority before settling into a gentle purr. Almost unconsciously, Caleb put his hand on Sarah's thigh to reassure her. She picked up hand and held it between both of hers to let him know she's okay. They sat like that for a moment, looking at each other, before Caleb shifted into gear, and drove off with Sarah by his side.

Had either of them been looking back, they would have seen the figure standing in the middle of the smoldering ashes. The figure took a non-descript gray cell phone out of his pocket. His voice was completely unremarkable as he dialed a number and spoke to two very specific people on the other end. "Cassie, John," he stated, "We've got demons."


	2. Chap 1: Arrival

**I do not own any of the material that is made reference to. Try and figure out what i'm referencing if you can. There are 3 references to two different things, one a book series, the other a t.v. show.**

* * *

Now

"That was THE worst bloody flight ever!" Cassandra exclaimed, walking down the steps off the plane. In front of her sprawled the enormous building of the Boston Memorial Airport. There were at least fifteen gates and the walls were made entirely of sparkling glass.

"Quit your bitching Cassie," her twin brother John scolded her. "We're here on a job so it's bound to get much more uncomfortable before we're done."

Cassie stuck her tongue out at John and then laughed at the disgusted look on his face. John shook his head in mock exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?"

Cassie calmed down and bumped shoulders with him. "Be chill John. I'm just a bundle of nervous energy from sitting still so long. Once I get my whip in my hand and in my Coop, I'll be back to normal."

John laid his arm over his sister's shoulders. "Speaking of your Coop…"

Cassie looked around and spied her beloved car in the parking lot of the airport. She had missed it terribly even though it had been brought over only the day before. It was a beautiful car, black with a dragon made of flames crawling over the body. The best part of all though, was the fact that it was an authentic Mini Cooper with multiple upgrades making it 50 times better than a regular Mini Cooper in every way.

Cassie squealed and ran over to her car. "Don't worry love, mummy's here, I won't leave you alone ever again!"

Unheard by everyone except Cassie and John, the dragon on the car spoke. "_You better not_," the dragon complained, "_the belly of that sky dragon was loud, cold, and awfully lonely. I didn't think I'd survive_."

Cassie clucked her tongue at the dragon. "Silly Sanzi (pronounced Sands-eye); it was only an 18 hour trip. And don't forget I offered to let you ride with me."

Sanzi's telepathic voice sounded regretful. "_I know. I don't know what possessed me to refuse_." Now he sounded like an eager puppy. "_Can I ride on you while we're here?_"

Cassie, looking eerily like her brother when he did it, shook her head in mock exasperation. "I guess, as long as you don't get cheeky around the lush boys, like the last time you came on a hunt."

"_It's not my fault that I happened to be placed where he was trying to grope you!_" For being a disembodied voice, Sanzi looked awfully traumatized.

He was nothing compared to John though. Having walked up during the last part of the conversation, his face was red and his knuckles were white from being clenched tightly. What really gave away his anger though, was his deceptively calm voice. "You let William grope you?"

Cassie snorted at her brother's attempt to scare her. "He prefers Will. And no, 'Will' didn't grope me; Sebastian did."

When she told him this, John's face achieved a previously unknown expression. It was a mixture of disbelief, anger, awkwardness, hate, and disgust. Finally though, anger won out over all the rest. "You fooled around with a DEMON HOST!?!"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, not looking the least bit repentant. "What can I say? HE was lush; and a really good snog."

John's face became expressionless at her statement. "Get in the car," he told her coldly.

"I don't think so, not if you're going to be an utter git." Cassie crossed her arms and cocked her hip, daring him to deny it.

Usually this would have sent John into a sputtering fit while he tried to defend himself. Instead, his jaw just clenched and there was no doubt when he spoke that he was beyond pissed. His tone went from cold, bypassing frosty, straight to sub-zero and the air temperature got noticeably lower. "Get in the BLOODY car Cassandra." He ordered her.

Cassie did as he told her, knowing that provoking him when he was like this could prove very dangerous. Once in the car, she didn't start it, just sat there looking at her brother. His eyes were closed, his hands clenched, and his head bowed causing his shaggy black hair to hide his expression from her view.

"Johnny, you've never acted like this when I've mentioned other guys. What happened?" she asked him gently. He didn't answer right away. In fact, Cassie was about to start the car when he finally spoke.

"Remember when you went with William to hunt that Ruguru?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I remember." Cassie answered, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. "You went with Sebastian to research."

John finally looked up and she almost gasped at the fury burning in his eyes. "We didn't get that far. About ten minutes after you left, he snuck up on me and knocked me out cold. When I came to, I was tied to a chair and he was sitting in front of me."

Cassie was horrified. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" By the end of her sentence, she was squeaking.

He smiled a little at her concern then frowned as he thought of the events that followed.

Cassie noticed he was starting to close himself off again. "Don't shut me out Johnny," she begged him, "not again."

John looked at his sister and saw her determination, but he also saw her worry for him. She always worried about him. It was then that he knew he had been wrong to keep this from her. She was strong enough to handle this. He took a deep breath. "I can show you what happened a lot better than I can tell you."

Cassie swallowed hard. She knew this must be very hard for her brother, especially if he was going to show her what happened. She knew he hated his post cognitive talent and tried to never use it. "Show me," she whispered. John nodded and placed his fingers at her temples.


	3. Chap 2: Backstory

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has a tie to something already in the world. I do own John, Cassandra, Sanzi, Sebastian and all situations**

* * *

**2 weeks ago**

Will and Cassie were out after a demon. A Ruguru, in fact. Not much was known about them so John stayed behind with Sebastian to research. Though he did enjoy research, John had an ulterior motive for staying behind. He had noticed that Sebastian seemed different. Sebastian used to be a stickler for rules and procedures; but lately, he seemed to be breaking every rule there was.

"No one changes that drastically without a good reason," John muttered to himself, pacing back and forth in the library.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

John twitched but didn't stop pacing. Truth be told, he was vexed with himself because he didn't notice that Sebastian had entered the room. This also pointed towards the fact that something about Sebastian was off. John could hear the slightest sound. Heck, he could hear the mice scrabbling in the attic, three floors above. Yet, there was no sound when Sebastian moved.

John finally stopped pacing and looked at Sebastian. He was wearing black Vans, black cargo pants, and a white wife beater that molded perfectly to his chest and back. A green and silver snake tattoo encircled his upper left arm. His hair was short but long enough to be gelled into spikes. They were black with red tips. Then there were his eyes. They were a brown the color of dark chocolate.

Looking into his eyes, John steeled himself for a confrontation. "Sebastian," he said, "we need to talk."

Sebastian smiled wolfishly and his eyes flashed black. "Yes we do," he agreed, right before his fist connected with John's face, knocking him out cold.

**Now**

Cassie broke away from John's fingers with a gasp. "Bloody Hell John! The Bloody bastard Bloody sucker punched you!"

The corner of John's mouth twitched but he refused to smile at his sisters vehement swearing.

Eyes flashing, Cassie turned to her brother. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

John sighed. "I didn't tell you because you would have cut the Cad's balls off."

"Damn straight I would," Cassie agreed.

John shook his head. "Just hush," he told her, "I have more to show you." John put his fingers on Cassie's temples and once again drew her into the memory.

**2 weeks ago**

When John came around, he had a splitting headache. Not only that, but his arms, not to mention his wrists, hurt a lot. He tried to move his arms so he could massage his wrists, but found he was restrained. He tried to move his arms around so he could slip them from the bindings, but stilled when Sebastian's low chuckle echoed around him.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Sebastian told him, "the more you struggle, the tighter the ropes get."

John slumped in the chair and blew his bangs up. "Why are you doing this Sebastian?" he asked in a serious voice.

Sebastian walked around John until he was in front of him and leaning against a table five feet away. "It's always the same questions," Sebastian said, amused. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? What did I do to deserve this?" Suddenly Sebastian grinned, all teeth and very threatening. "Can't I just do this because I enjoy it?"

John looked closely at Sebastian but even so, he almost missed the yellow flash in Sebastian's eyes. That flash caused John to straighten in his seat and become extremely cautious. He was no longer dealing with Sebastian the asshole; he was dealing with Sebastian the demon possessed asshole.

Answering Sebastian's question, John spoke. "You may enjoy this, but that's no why you're really doing this."

Sebastian cocked his head in amusement. "Oh really. Well then, tell me why I'm doing this."

John's anger grew at the smug look on Sebastian's face, but he kept his outward appearance calm, knowing that anger wouldn't help. So he smirked and spoke. "You're doing this because you see me as a threat."

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because," John told him while working at loosening the bindings on his hands, "I'm a demon hunter and you're a demon. CHRISTOS!!!!"

The demon masquerading as Sebastian laughed. He was slowly morphing into his true form. He grew taller, his eyes growing closer, his brow growing out. His lower jaw extended and grew tusks that curled beyond his upper lips. His shoulders grew broader, his arms longer, his legs shorter. His body bulged obscenely with muscle. In this form, the demon communicated in a series of grunts and squeals. Luckily John was up to date on his 'Pig-Latin' (pun intended) and could understand what it said.

"You are a threat," the demon agreed, "but not because you're a demon hunter but because you're the brother of the female I will mate with."

This comment broke John's calm and allowed him to break the bonds on his hands. Wisely, he kept his seat, bidding his time while waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack.

But he couldn't stop his mouth. "You won't touch Cassie."

The demon laughed. "I'll do more than that. I'll wrap that red hair around my hands and pound her so hard she'll beg for me to fuck her every night. I'll shove my huge cock down her throat so far the only thing she'll be able to swallow is my cum."

The demon was getting excited by what he was saying and his two foot long cock was rising to attention. When it was fully erect, John struck. Pulling a silver knife from his boot, he quickly closed the distance between himself and the demon and with a single downward stroke, cut off his dick.

"Kind of hard to fuck with no cock," John told the demon right before he slit its throat.

**Now**

"Fucking bloody hell!" Cassie yelled as she pulled back, breaking the connection. "If I had known that was what Sebastian really looked like, I would have never messed around with him."

John chuckled a little at her reaction. When he spoke though, he was serious. "Now do you get why I'm so upset?"

Cassie nodded, and then pulled her brother into a hug over the center console. "I'm sorry Johnny; I had no idea that he wasn't Sebastian anymore."

John pat his sister's back. "It's all right Cassie, just be more careful from now on."

Cassie squeezed her brother before letting him go. "Don't worry Johnny, I will." Buckling herself in, Cassie started her car. "Look out Ipswich, Massachusetts, her we come!"


	4. Chap 3: Invitations

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant  
At the end of every five chapters, I will include a 'Shout-Out' page where I will list the various places I received inspiration for my ideas, many of them being books or t.v. shows.**

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" Cassie exclaimed as she caught sight of the dorms that housed Spencer Academy's students. "These buildings are utterly gorgeous."

The buildings were Gothic style grey stone with 5 floors and stone gargoyles perched on top watching the area.

"Yeah, yeah," John said non-committedly, "the buildings are nice to look at."

They climbed out of the car and looked up at the building. Cassie leaned on her car, her hand resting inconspicuously on the dragon's head.

"_Finally_," Sanzi exclaimed, "_Off the cold metal beast_."

He slithered off the car and up Cassie's arm. His tail curled around her right thigh, circled her waist, his wings centered on the middle of her back, his head flowed over her left shoulder and rested on her right breast. With a final ripple, Sanzi became a living tattoo.

Cassie shivered and spoke. "Every time you do that, I get all itchy."

"_Sorry_," Sanzi apologized, "_but at least you no longer get the feeling like your skin is being scratched off_."

Cassie was about to say something back to Sanzi but John interrupted. "Shut it, both of you. We need to go get our dorm assignments."

Cassie stuck her tongue out at the back of her brother's head but followed him nonetheless. Sitting on the steps leading into the dorm was a boy with curly reddish brown hair and one with close cut blond hair.

"Look what we have here Brody," the curly haired one said to the blond.

"Look at that Aaron, fresh meat," the blond replied.

John tensed and spoke softly so only Cassie heard. "Stay behind me Cassie."

Cassie snorted and pushed past her brother to walk up the steps. Before she got all the way to the door, a hand grabbed her ankle.

Without looking down, she spoke. "Remove your hand from my person before I remove it from yours."

Aaron, remembering a dream with an oddly similar situation, did the wise thing and left the area. Unfortunately, Brody never really was that wise. He stood up and slung his arm around Cassie's waist.

"C'mon baby," he cajoled, "let's you and me have some fun."

With no warning, Cassie drove her elbow back into Brody's stomach then her fist went back into his face. He ran off whimpering and holding his nose. Cassie dusted off her shoulders and walked into the dorms and up to the front desk.

"Room assignments for Cassandra and John Hale please."

The girl behind the desk handed her two sheets of paper and two keys.

"Thanks," Cassie told her before walking out the doors.

Her brother was leaning against the car, sulking.

"Chin up brother," she told him. "Our rooms are on different floors so we'll be able to scope a larger area."

"You didn't listen," John finally exploded. "I show you the danger Sebastian could have been, yet you still go and run off towards potentially dangerous guys." Here his face took on a sort of tortured look and his voice grew soft yet no less intense. "I can't lose you Cassie. You're all I have left."

Cassie pulled her brother into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere Johnny," she promised.

Letting go of her brother, she walked around to the back of her car. She opened the trunk and grabbed her boxes of stuff.

"C'mon," she said to John as she passed him, "let's get settled in."

* * *

Cassie was trying to juggle her boxes in one hand and unlock her dorm door when she heard a male voice say "Here, let me help."

Without waiting for an answer, the owner of the voice took the boxes from her arms. She unlocked the door then opened it wide to allow the man carrying her boxes through.

"Where would you like these," he asked her.

"By the bed is fine. And thank you for helping me," she told him when he straightened up.

"It was my pleasure," he told her. "My name's Tyler."

"Cassie," she replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

She took this time to really look him over. He was slim but had slightly noticeable muscles; his hair was dark brown, short, and spiked up with gel. And then there were his eyes. They were the most beautiful deep blue eyes she had ever seen, almost like sapphires.

"Um…hey," Tyler hesitated before pushing forward, "there's a little get-together at Nicky's tonight, you wanna go?"

"_This would be an excellent opportunity to scope out people_," Sanzi interjected telepathically.

"Hush," Cassie thought to Sanzi. Out loud she said, "I would love to. Can my brother come too?"

Tyler grinned. "Of course. I'll send some friends by around 7 and they'll show you the way there."

Cassie smiled and waved as Tyler exited her room. Once he was around the corner of the hallway, she picked up her phone and called her brother. "We're in."


	5. Chap 4: Outfits

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Covenant, it's character's, or any of the fictional locations that are found in the movie. I do however, own everything else.**

* * *

"Cassie," John yelled, pounding on the door to her in room half bath, "hurry the bloody hell up. It's almost 7."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Cassie told him through the door.

John sighed and was about to knock on the door again but it opened. His jaw dropped as he looked at his sister.

Cassie was wearing her black combat boots, ripped black fishnets, a black paneled skirt that was split like a cheerleaders and had mini handcuffs and safety pins connecting the lower half of the skirt. Her shirt was a black wife beater with a muted red Sex Pistols logo on the front. Peeking out of the top of the back of her shirt were the wings of her crow tattoo. She was wearing her Gothic cross with black diamonds on a black satin ribbon. Her dark red hair was curled into soft ringlets that framed her face perfectly and reached down to the middle of her back. Her eyes had that smoky, come hither style makeup and her silver left eyebrow ring and the four silver rings each in the cartilage of both ears glittered brightly.

John sputtered for a while before he could order his thoughts. "There is no bloody way you're wearing that out of this room!"

Cassie just smirked at him as there was a knock at the door. She slipped past him and threw over her shoulder, "Just watch me."

Cassie opened the door to reveal two girls. On the left was a beautiful black girl with straight black hair, thick black lashes, and full lips. Standing next to her was a gorgeous all American girl, skinny with blond hair and blue eyes.

It was the blonde girl who spoke first. "Hi, I'm Sarah and this is Kate. Are you Cassie?"

Cassie smiled and replied. "Yep," she told them popping the 'P', "and,"

"Who's that hot piece of man meat over there?" Kate asked, interrupting.

Cassie giggled a little and answered. "That's my brother John and oddly enough, that's not the first time he's been called man-meat."

Of course Cassie wasn't thinking of a girl who said it, rather, she was referring to the incident with that giant in the Andes.

*Flashback*

"Do Dee Do Deet, I smell man-meat," the giant yelled.

*End Flashback*

But that's another story entirely.

"Kate!" Sarah glared at Kate. "You have Pogue. How can you forget what happened the last time your eyes wandered."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I know and I haven't forgotten, but look at that fine specimen of maleness," she said gesturing at John.

He had leaned back against the bathroom door frame with his legs crossed at the ankle. He was wearing black and white checked Chuck Taylor's, custom fitted dark blue jeans, and a black button up shirt, un-tucked. His plain silver cross peeked out from behind the top two undone buttons. His shaggy black hair hung in his eyes and almost covered the eyebrow ring he had in his right brow.

"Are you two birds the friends that Tyler bloke said would stop by?" John asked.

Sarah answered, "Yeah that's us. Do you two want to ride with us or follow behind?"

"We'll follow behind," Cassie told her before John could speak.

"Great," Kate stated excitedly, "let's get going." Kate grabbed Sarah's arm and led the way.

Cassie pushed John after them before locking her dorm door and following. "Don't be so sour," Cassie told her brother when she saw his face, "We're going to have fun."

"_Nothing like a good glass of rum and coke to make the night fun_," Sanzi commented from his position as Cassie's tattoo.

"Careful Sanzi," John cautioned, "drinking was part of what caused you to end up how you are today."

"_So I said a few things to some magic wielding persons_…" Sanzi trailed off sulkily.

Cassie giggled and hit the unlock button on her Mini-Cooper.

"Oh…My…GOD!" Kate squealed when she saw Cassie's car. "I love your car. I've been begging Daddy to get me one but he keeps telling me no."

John raised his eyebrow at 'Daddy' but Cassie shot him a look that clearly said 'Don't Start'.

"Thanks," Cassie told Kate sincerely. "Shall we follow you to Nicky's then?"

"Yeah," Sarah spoke.

All four teens climbed into their respective cars and headed to Nicky's.


	6. Chap 5: Nicky's

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant**

* * *

When they got to Nicky's Pogue was the first to spot them.

"Hey Caleb," he yelled to be heard over the noise of the bar, "the girls are here."

Caleb looked at Pogue and then over to where he was pointing and saw Sarah and Kate at the door with a girl and a guy. A soft smile crept onto his face as he watched Sarah make her way toward him. He couldn't believe he had only met her a few weeks ago, yet he was deeply and hopelessly in love with her and thanked the Powers That Be that they had found each other.

When Sarah finally reached him he looked down at her and said softly, "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Sarah replied with a bright smile.

Their moment was ruined by Kate.

"Baby!" she squealed, jumping into Pogue's arms and going straight past kissing to full blown making out.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, Pogue spoke. "Hey baby. Where were you two, you got her later than usual?"

It was Sarah who answered. "We had to stop by Cassie's dorm room and show her and her brother how to get here."

"Who's Cassie?" Caleb asked.

Cassie stepped forward and waved her hand. "I'm Cassie, and this git," she said pointing to John who was looking around suspiciously, "is my brother John. Tyler helped me get my boxes to my dorm room and invited us to come.

Caleb wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and spoke. "Nice to meet you Cassie, John," nodding his head at John when he said his name. "I'm Caleb Danvers, that's Pogue Parry, you already met Tyler Simms, and the blond next to him at the pool table is Reid Garwin."

"The Banished," John said suddenly.

"The what?" Pogue asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"The Banished," John repeated, glaring at the two other boys distrustfully. "Your families, along with the Putnam family, were banished from the town of Ipswich in England; supposedly for being witches."

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other and Pogue gave an almost imperceptible nod before turning to go get Reid and Tyler.

Caleb turned back to John and spoke in a hard tone. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cassie, sensing not only the tension but also the declining temperature, broke in. "Don't mind my git of a brother," she told Caleb while placing a hand on John's shoulder, warning him to calm down, "he's just really into the history of our hometown and doesn't know when to not speak at all."

"Sounds kind of like you Reid," Tyler commented, having come up to the group in time to hear the last part of Cassie's sentence.

"Ha ha, very funny Baby Boy," Reid said scathingly.

"You have to admit, Tyler's right," Pogue added while snickering.

Even Caleb chuckled a bit.

"Oi, leave the poor bloke alone," Cassie told them with a smile and a wink. "If he's anything like my brother, it's not his fault he doesn't have a filter to stop what he's thinking from coming out of his mouth."

Everyone except John and Reid laughed loudly at that.

"Girl, you're funny," Kate told her when she had finally stopped laughing.

"You fucking BITCH!" someone yelled.

All eight teens whipped around to identify the owner of the voice which just happened to be Brody. The area around his nose was bruised and his nose was all taped up.

"What happened to you," Reid asked snickering, "get hit in the face with an ugly stick?"

Cassie tried to hold in her laugh but instead, it came out as a snort. Reid looked over at her and gave her a cheeky grin.

Brody's face turned red. "That bitch broke my nose," he huffed, pointing at Cassie.

"Did you really?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide but a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Cassie shrugged. "He grabbed me and wouldn't let go when I told him to, so yeah," her Cassie gave a huge smile, "I hit him in the face."

"Way to go," Reid exclaimed, high-fiving Tyler.

Caleb and Pogue gave Cassie congratulatory pats on the back.

Brody's face was turning purple in his rage. "You think this is funny?" he snarled.

Cassie smirked and answered calmly. "Yeah, actually, I do."

Brody's face was now completely red and purple and his expression was apocalyptic with rage. "I'll show you funny," he yelled, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke. He pulled his arm back and threw a punch at Cassie's face.

Faster than anyone could see, John stood in front of Cassie, Brody's fist caught in his hand. John spoke quietly but his words were heavy with thinly veiled malice. "It is not polite to even think of swinging a fist at a woman, let alone my sister," John told Brody. "I would suggest that you leave and stay away from my sister for the rest of your life. If you don't, you will wish for death as it would be kinder than what I will do to you."

"Is that a threat?" Brody sneered, trying unsuccessfully to get his fist back.

John chuckled darkly and tightened his grip on Brody's fist until the boy winced. "No," answered John, "that's a promise."

With that, John released Brody's fist and the boy shot out of Nicky's as if the hounds of hell themselves were after him. The group was quiet for a few seconds before Cassie and John looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard it was almost impossible to understand what they were saying.

C- "That was BLOODY BRILLIANT J. Almost as good as that time in"

J- "With the half-dog, half-,"

C- "At that freaky lake,"

J- "When the pirate,"

C- "And you bit,"

J- "Then threw up,"

"ALL OVER THE ALTAR!" The two finished together.

Cassie cackled madly before sighing and saying, "Good times, good times."

It was at this point that the two noticed that the other six of the group were watching them with amused smiles on their faces. John grinned at them while Cassie flushed red, embarrassed they had seen that little display.

It was Reid who finally broke the silence. "I don't know what you were just talking about but what you did to Brody was fuckin' awesome!"

This caused everyone to start laughing and the jovial spirit was restored. Caleb and Pogue challenged John to a game of Foosball and Reid and Tyler wandered back over to the pool tables and started taking people's money. This left Cassie, Sarah, and Kate alone at the table.

Cassie giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked curiously.

Cassie giggled again before answering. "It seems blokes from America are no different from the ones back home."

Kate giggled too. "How so?" she asked.

Cassie answered. "Both would rather be among other blokes than with three hot, young women."

Both Sarah and Kate started laughing and Cassie joined in.

When they had stopped laughing, Sarah had a naughty smile on her face. "Let's see if we can't do something to change that."


	7. Story References

**The following is a list of where some of the story's inspiration came from.**

Chapter 1 references

"Once I get my whip..." - the character of Isabell in the Mortal instruments series

"... to hunt that Ruguru?"- Supernatural

The Sebastian character being a demon came from the character of Sebastian in the Mortal Instruments series

Chapter 2  
"A green and silver snake tattoo..."- Slytherin from Harry Potter

"...he almost missed the yellow flash in Sebastian's eyes."- Supernatural

"I'm a demon hunter and you're a demon. CHRISTOS!!!"- 'Finding Out' by bluewolf84

chapter 3  
"...Sanzi became a living tattoo."-the living tattoo idea came from the one bad guy in Elecktra who could make his tattoos come to life


	8. Chap 6: Jill

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant or the song More Human than Human (though it would be so cool if i did)**

* * *

Kate handed a quarter to Sarah and said, "Don't forget this."

Sarah stuck her tongue out and then made her way through the crowd towards the jukebox. She came back to the table and grabbed both Kate's and Cassie's hand, and dragged them to the dance floor.

"What song did you pick?" Kate asked.

Sarah giggled. "Wait and see," she told them.

When she heard the song, Cassie grinned. It was now she who dragged the other two with her to dance to White Zombie's 'More Human than Human'. The three girls started dancing together, touching and grinding with each other.

It was Tyler who noticed them first. He lightly hit Reid's arm and made his way to the Foosball table.

"Hey guys," he said to John, Pogue, and Caleb, "isn't that Sarah, Cassie, and Kate out there dancing?"

Pulling their attention from their game, the boys looked out at the dance floor. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid dropped their jaws and their eyes glazed over.

Tyler chuckled and John put a hand over his eyes and muttered, "Bloody hell, not again."

On the dance floor, the boys' reactions did not go unnoticed.

"Caleb looks hot for you Sarah," Cassie said, "and Pogue for you Kate."

Kate laughed and danced closer to Cassie and Sarah. When she spoke, her lips were so close to Cassie's ear, Cassie could feel Kate's breath fanning across her neck.

"Reid looks ready to eat you Cassie," Kate told her, "and Tyler too."

The four mentioned boys were making their way over to the three girls. Pogue and Caleb started dancing with their respective girlfriends, leaving Cassie dancing by herself with Reid and Tyler watching.

Moving her body to the beat of the music, Cassie spoke to Reid and Tyler. "You blokes going to stand there and watch me or are you going to dance with me?"

Reid wasted no time moving behind Cassie, grabbing her hips and pulling her back so he could grind against her ass. Cassie pulled away for a moment so she could grab Tyler's arm as he turned to walk away. Pulling him closer in front of her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned her face close to his, the whole time still dancing/grinding with Reid.

When she spoke, her breath tickled Tyler's ear. "When I asked if you blokes were going to dance with me, I meant both of you together, not one at a time."

Tyler looked down at her face and saw her friendly, gently teasing smile. He then looked up at Reid who winked.

Tyler rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why the hell not," before stepping in closer to Cassie and placing his hands higher up on her waist than Reid's.

All three teens were moving together, all dipping down and rolling their bodies in sync. Both boys were grinding against Cassie who was in bliss.

When the song ended, Cassie gave both Reid and Tyler a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance loves, but my brother is glaring at me so I better go see what he wants."

Reid chuckled. "Let him glare beautiful," he told her, nuzzling her neck.

Cassie laughed. "Normally I would but I promised I would be responsible with boys."

Tyler smirked and stepped closer to Cassie so his head was next to her ear on the side opposite of Reid. He spoke quietly into her ear. "Responsible would be not leaving us here with blue balls."

Cassie laughed again and twirled out from between the two boys. "If you've got a problem like that," she told him, winking, "you should make a date with Jill." Cassie waggled her fingers and giggled.

Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I'd rather make a date with you," he told her honestly.

Cassie blushed and was about to answer when she was yanked from Reid by John.

"Time to go," he said briskly, pulling Cassie behind him.

"See you at school," she yelled over her shoulder to the two boys who were still standing there, watching.


	9. Chap 7: Flashback

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant**

* * *

"Blimey John," Cassie hissed once they were outside Nicky's, "let go of my arm or you'll leave bruises."

John dropped her wrist where bruises were indeed beginning to form. He let out an angry yell and punched the bricks of Nicky's wall and left a fist sized dent. John didn't even notice as he was pulled into a vision of the past.

**2 Weeks Ago**

Reid was standing next to a bunch of empty beer kegs, his back against the wall. His blond hair was peeking out from underneath his black beanie. He was wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a white under shirt peeked out from under a long sleeved dark grey shirt. And of course he had on his trademark fingerless gloves. His eyes were trained on Caleb who was standing in front of Pogue and Tyler, both of whom looked worried. There was anger on Reid's face as his eyes turned black and a beer keg was levitated off the ground.

Caleb spoke, annoyance clear on his face and in his voice. "My power's greater than yours."

"Not until you Ascend," Reid shot back.

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, go for it tough guy," he said holding his arms out and creating a clear target.

The Keg shot towards Caleb and Reid ran in front of a large stack of used beer bottles. While Reid was running, Caleb waved his left arm and the keg slammed into the wall on his left. He then pushed an almost visible 'force' that smashed into Reid and threw him straight into the tower of bottles. As his body hit the bottles, they shattered around Reid and his motion was only stopped when he hit a chain link fence behind the stack. The scene faded out and the last thing seen was Tyler helping Reid stand up and Pogue trying to keep Caleb from advancing on Reid.

**Now**

John was bent over, breathing hard. Cassie ran over to him and put her arm around him, helping him stand and walk over to the car. Once he was seated in the car, Cassie started questioning John about his vision.

"What did you see John?" she asked.

John took a deep breath before answering. "I saw Reid and Caleb fighting."

Cassie laughed. "That isn't hard to imagine. They seem like they could rub each other the wrong way."

John sighed. "They were fighting by levitating things and throwing them at each other."

"Are you saying they're demons?" Cassie asked.

John shook his head. "I don't know. We are in a different country so demons may act a little different."

Cassie's forehead wrinkled as she thought. "What about the old stories?" she asked.

"The old stories?"

"Yeah," Cassie replied, "the ones about their families being banished for being witches."

John stroked his chin, thinking. "It's possible that they are witches, but we don't know for sure."

Cassie suddenly smiled. "Operation Adam?" she asked hopefully.

John sighed in defeat, "I don't see any other choice. Infiltrate and inform."

Cassie squealed in excitement. "Thank you Johnny, I won't let you down." She threw her arms around her brother to pull him into a hug but was instead pulled into a vision.

***********************

_Cassie was standing at the edge of a cliff. It was dark and foggy. The grass that managed to grow between the rocks was slick. Standing across from her, Cassie could see her brother. She started running toward him but skidded to a stop when a tall black figure melted out of the dark and grabbed John by the throat, lifting him into the air._

"_John!" Cassie screamed._

"_What's wrong Cassie?" The figure in black asked, "Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_A gust of wind came up out of nowhere and blew back the hood over the figure's face. Cassie gasped. Even though the man had short brown spiky hair, a slight build, blue eyes,__and the hint of a Jersey accent, Cassie recognized Sebastian in him._

"_But how?" she asked, confused. "I saw John kill you."_

_The man spoke, Sebastian's voice coming out of his mouth. "You saw him kill the form I took, not my essence. A pity really as I rather liked that form." The man smirked evilly. "But no bother, I rather quickly found a new host who was more than willing to share his body. He has debts of his own to settle."_

_Cassie growled. "You'll never get away with this," she told him._

_The man just smirked. "I already have," he replied before throwing John off the cliff. Cassie jumped off after him. As she fell, the scene faded to black._

************************

Cassie came to with John shaking her shoulders.

"Wake up," he pleaded, his voice anxious, "please wake up."

Cassie groaned and put her hand to her forehead, trying to push back the pounding headache she felt.

"What happened?" John asked her, his hands tightening on her shoulders.

Cassie put her hands on top of his and squeezed, trying to offer some little bit of comfort. Her green eyes met his hazel. Making sure she had his attention, she spoke. "Sebastian is back."

Cassie jumped as a knock sounded at the car door.


	10. Chap 8: Action Figures

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant**

**

* * *

**

Inside Nicky's

Pogue came up behind Reid and slung his arm around Reid's shoulders.

He turned to Tyler and asked, "Did I just hear Reid ask a girl out?"

Tyler smirked. "Yes Pogue," he replied, "Yes you did."

Caleb came up behind the group and slapped Reid on the back. "Reid's growing up. I'm so proud."

Tyler and Pogue snickered along with Caleb and Reid just scowled at them.

"Not cool guys," he complained. "It's the first time I show an interest in a girl for something other than sex and you laugh at me." Reid pouted, "Way to be supportive."

Pogue removed his arm and gave Reid a little push. "Chill man," he told Reid, "we were just having a little fun."

"Yeah," Caleb added, "you make fun of me and Pogue being whipped all the time."

Reid grinned. "That's because you are whipped," he said jumping out of the way making a whipping motion and noise.

"You're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend," Kate told Reid while wrapping her arms around Pogue.

"I am not," Reid stuttered.

Tyler laughed. "Is that why you wake up cuddling a pillow every morning?" he asked.

Everyone around them started laughing and Reid turned red.

"Well," he shot back, "at least I don't have a doll collection."

It was now Tyler who turned red in embarrassment. "I was 12. And they aren't dolls," he said through his teeth, "they're action figures."

Tyler chased Reid, who had started running, through the front door and out into the parking lot. They passed by Cassie's car several times, but the thing that caused Reid to stop next to it was John pleading with Cassie to wake up. Reid stood there, holding his hand out to Tyler for him to be quiet. Reid listened to Cassie's reply that someone named Sebastian was back. Before he knew what he was doing, he knocked on the door of the car. Cassie jumped and turned to look. When she saw Reid, a smile lit up her face.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, concern crinkling his forehead.

Cassie opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by her brother.

"She's fine," John stated his voice a little chill, "we have no need for your concern."

Cassie turned to look at her brother and sent him a glare that read 'be nice'. John rolled his eyes and mouthed 'fine'.

Satisfied, Cassie turned back to Reid and spoke. "I'm fine. Just had a bit of a fainting spell. Nothing to worry about."

Reid smiled. "Alright," he said, "are you guys heading back to the dorms?"

John was going to speak but this time Cassie interrupted.

"Yeah we are," Cassie answered. "Do you think you could show us the way back. I really wasn't paying attention to the surrounding area as I was trying not to lose Kate. She's a bloody speed demon."

Reid chuckled. "She gets it from Pogue." Reid turned to Tyler and spoke. "You gonna come along or are you gonna hitch a ride from Caleb?"

Tyler smirked. "Why would I hitch a ride, I drove here so I have the keys."

Reid smirked right back. "You sure about those keys?"

Tyler, still smirking patted his pants pocket. His smirk dropped as he realized his pockets were empty. Looking at Reid, Tyler glared at him as he spun the Hummer keys on his index finger.

"You should pay more attention Baby Boy," Reid joked, "or you might lose things."

Laughing, Reid ran from Tyler, climbed into the Hummer, locking the door after him. Reid stated the Hummer and drove out of Nicky's parking lot, Cassie following close behind.


	11. Chap 9: Overprotective

**Authors note: First of all, I am so sorry it has been so long since i've posted, my life just was really hectic and I didn't have time to write. Now that summer has come around, I have more time to devote to writing and I will have this story finished (so help me god).  
I do not own The Covenant.**

* * *

Reid was parked and leaning against the Hummer when Cassie and John pulled into the dorm's parking lot. He was at Cassie's door and opening it before she had even unlatched her seat belt.

Stepping out of the car, Cassie gave Reid a smile. "Thanks," she told him.

Reid smirked and put on a snobby attitude. "Anything for my lady."

Cassie giggled.

John grumbled. "Could you be any lamer?" he said to himself.

Cassie glared at her brother before turning back to Reid. "Forgive my brother," she said to Reid, "he's a prat."

Reid snorted, trying to stop his laugh while John glowered at Cassie.

"Don't worry," Reid said, humor in his voice. "I've known a lot of overprotective brothers." Reid smirked. "And I mean a lot!"

"I see." Cassie's face shut down becoming the cold and emotionless mask she wore when hunting. She grabbed the door from Reid's hand and shut it. John walked around the car, slung his arm over her shoulders and started guiding her to the dorms.

"Cassie," Reid called after her.

"Goodnight Mr. Garwin," Cassie called out in her impersonal business voice, not even turning back to look at him.

After watching Cassie walk into the dorms, Reid turned and smacked his open palm against the door of the Hummer. He then proceeded to bang his head against the driver's window repeatedly. This was how Tyler found him after getting a ride back to the dorms from Caleb.

"What's wrong with you man," Tyler asked, slinging his arm around Reid's shoulders.

Reid sighed. "I always manage to fuck things up," he muttered.

Tyler laughed but tried to stop once he saw the glare Reid was sending his way. "Finally figured that out huh?" Tyler asked, still chuckling.

His only reply was a glare and Reid shrugging off his arm.

Tyler followed an upset Reid up to their dorm room. "Chill out Reid," he told him lightly, "you'll figure it out."

Reid sighed and flopped back into his bed. "I hope so."

* * *

Once inside the dorms, Cassie let her mask drop and she drew away from her brother.

"Great job Cassie," John congratulated her. "Pushing him away has made him more interested. You should have no problem getting an in now."

Cassie sighed and a sad look crossed her face. "Don't you ever get tired of it?" Cassie asked.

"Tired of what?" John questioned.

"Tired of lying to people." She answered. "I hate lying to people and hiding who I am. I hate making Friends only to end up leaving and never seeing them again."

John pulled Cassie into a hug. "I know. I don't like it either but its part of the job. We can't stay in one place Cassie; people will get hurt if we do."

Cassie sighed forlornly. "I know, but I don't like it."

John chuckled, "I know. Come on, let's go to bed."

Cassie sighed again and went to her dorm room. She fell asleep right when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Warm arms were surrounding her, and the scent of something utterly male consumed her.

"Wake up love," a voice like liquid silk spoke.

Cassie dug her head deeper into the warm chest in response.

"Cassie," it spoke again, "open your eyes."

"Nu-uh," she replied.

Suddenly, she felt hands around her neck pressing down, cutting off her air.

"WAKE," the voice was now rough and brought to mind torture and eternal fire.

Cassie's eyes snapped open and above her was the leering face of Sebastian's new form. She pulled at the hands around her throat and kicked out trying to free herself.

"Don't fight it babe," he told her with a sadistic grin, "you're mine."

Cassie was quickly running out of air and her vision was blackening at the edges. Still, she managed to spit out, "Fuck you, demon scum."

Sebastian laughed. "We'll get to that soon enough."

Cassie's vision faded to black and…


	12. Chap 10: Natural

**I do not own the Covenant**

* * *

Cassie shot straight up, her hands going to her neck. A quick scan of her room revealed that she was alone. She let out a shaky breath. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself.

"Cassie," John shouted, pounding on the door.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"You've got twenty minutes 'till school starts," he told her with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sighed.

"Nope," he chuckled, "hurry up."

Cassie stuck her tongue out and closed the door on her brother. "I hate school," she grumbled while getting ready.

* * *

Cassie slipped into her first class of the day just as the bell rang. She hurried across the room and slid into an empty seat.

Not two seconds later the teacher began to speak. "Welcome to the first day of your senior year." He began. "This is an advanced mathematics class. If you have not taken calculus or at least one semester of trigonometry, leave now." He waited for a moment and two blond girls got up and left. "Now, this class is going to help you…" The teacher was cut off by the sound of the door to the classroom opening. "So nice of you to join us," the teacher spoke drily, "I hope your lateness doesn't become a habit Mr. Garwin."

Reid grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "Nothing starts without me, therefore, whenever I arrive, I'm right on time."

A smattering of laughter rippled through the room and Reid headed to the open seat next to Cassie.

The teacher raised both eyebrows and spoke in a tone that booked no argument. "That may be how the rest of the world accommodates you Mr. Garwin, but in my classroom, time runs according to my whim and it is my whim that if you are not in the room when the bell rings, you are late. Understand?"

Reid grinned again and saluted. "Absolutely Sir."

The teacher rolled his eyes and once again addressed the class. "As I was saying, this math will help you in your life when figuring advanced calculations that require patience, precision…"

Cassie tuned the teacher and his lecture out, choosing instead to study Reid. His shaggy blond hair was still damp. He had slung his blazer over the back of his chair and his white button-up was un-tucked and clung to him in spots. It hi-lighted his broad shoulders and shifted every time a muscle in his arm flexed. His cuffs were unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up displaying the tattoos on his arms. Her eyes slid down to his hands. His fingers were long and thin, very finely boned, hinting at piano playing or some type of work that requires dexterous manipulation. Cassie was broken out of her study of Reid by a piece of paper being slid under her hand. Opening it she read:

_Do I have something in my teeth?_-R

Cassie grabbed the pen behind her ear and replied:

_No. Why?_-C

Reid, seeing that Cassie had replied, reached over her arm to write his response.

_You keep staring at me._-R

Looking up at Reid after reading his words, Cassie saw he had a smirk. She hid her own and wrote back:

_Just wondering how someone so good looking could be such an arrogant ass._-C

That wiped the smirk off his face and his forehead screwed up in concentration as he wrote.

_I didn't mean that comment as it came out the other night._-R

Cassie lifted an eyebrow and looked at Reid quizzically.

_Then how did you mean it?_-C

Reid wrote quickly, as if he took too long, all would be lost.

_I was referring to my own brothers_-R

_Brothers?_-C

_The guys I was hanging out with yesterday. We grew up together and they are always looking out for me, telling me not to do something._-R

_Oh._-C

Reid grinned at Cassie, his icy blue eyes sparkling.

_Give me another chance?_-R

Cassie smiled at Reid, a mischievous glint in her eye.

_I suppose._-C

Just then, the ell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Remember," the teacher yelled over the noise of the departing students, "I want each of you to have an example of how you'll use math in your future career for next class."

Reid gathered his blazer and waited while Cassie packed up her book bag.

"How about lunch?" he asked her. Cassie tapped her forefinger against her check in thought. "All right," she decided, "but only if you show me how to get to Creative Writings."

Reid grinned. "It would be a pleasure milady."

* * *

Cassie's morning classes passed quickly. Creative writing was followed by Advanced Chemistry and then Economics. When the bell for lunch rang, Reid was waiting for Cassie.

"That's just a bit creepy, that is." Sanzi told Cassie when she saw Reid leaning against the wall opposite the door to her classroom.

"Why is it creepy?" Cassie asked.

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Why is what creepy?"

Cassie blushed, realizing she had questioned Sanzi out loud rather than telepathically. "Nothing," she muttered while Sanzi cackled hysterically.

Reid smirked. "You're pretty, when you blush."

Cassie fake gasped. "Are you saying I'm ugly the rest of the time?" she asked, her eyes dancing with laughter.

They were just inside the doors of the lunchroom when an annoyingly high nasally laugh rang out.

"Of course you're ugly," a skanky red head sneered at her. The red head looked at Reid and batted her lashes. "Why don't you and I go someplace private and..." she trailed off suggestively.

Before Reid could speak, Cassie broke in. "First of all, it's not very nice to call a bloke like Reid ugly. Second, I'm sure you're just as ugly inside as you are outside and I don't sleep with slags."

The redhead's face turned dark red and her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to retort but Reid's voice drowned out hers.

"Wow Kira, the red in your face is the only natural thing you've got."

Kira's eyes widened before they narrowed and she turned around and stomped off.

"Are you threatening slags again?" John asked, approaching them silently.

Reid jumped, not having heard John's footsteps. John smirked and Cassie scowled at him before answering. "Nope, just turning down propositions from lower levels."

John's smirk was gone in an instant and was replaced by a frown. "Lower levels. You're sure?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure, but it won't be any bother."

John gave Cassie a look that meant she had better explain later. She rolled her eyes again before nodding. Reid cleared his throat and watched the siblings with amusement.

"Should I have been able to follow that?" he asked.

Cassie laughed. "Not at all. Now, I believe you owe me lunch."

He smirked. "Right this way," he told her, holding his arm out.

Cassie laughed, grabbed his arm, and walked beside him to the lunch table.

"You guys remember Cassie right?" Reid asked when he and Cassie reached the table.

"Of course," Kate said.

"Did someone just tell Kira off?" Tyler asked approaching the table.

"Cassie did," Reid replied with humor in his voice.

"I've never seen her face so red." Tyler exclaimed.

"It was almost as funny as watching Brady run away like a little bitch." Cassie laughed and sat down at the table.

John walked up to the table with a tray of food. "A burger for me and chips for you," he told Cassie, handing her the basket of fries.

"Mmm, chips, I haven't had any for weeks." She popped a fry in her mouth and closed her eyes, moaning at the taste. "Soooo gooooood." When she opened her eyes, she noticed all the guys at the table were staring at her. "What?" she shrugged, "I like chips."

Reid shivered, "I really wish I was a 'chip' right now," he said to Tyler. Tyler laughed.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Back to the hell hole that is high school," Reid sighed.

"Chin up," Cassie said, "at least you have me in your class."

Reid chuckled, "This is true."

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and stood up, "show me where the locker room is, I have gym next and I understand we will be swimming."

Reid grinned, "It would be a pleasure."

Sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, unobserved by all, Sebastian watched. "It won't be long my pretty, not long at all," he said to himself before simply disappearing.


	13. Chap 11: The Hoarde

Cassie was in the locker room changing into her swimsuit when her cell phone buzzed. Opening it up, she saw that she had a text from an unknown number. She opened the message and her eyes grew hard when she read it.

"I'm watching you."

Making sure there was no one else in the locker room, Cassie spoke. "You're a sick twisted pervert who needs to die Sebastian."

"Oh, that's cold babe," Sebastian replied.

Cassie spun around and saw him in the mirror.

"Boo!" he said laughing.

"You're a freak." She told him.

"Oh, that's not very nice Cassandra."

Cassie laughed, "I'm not nice to demon scum like you."

"You should be careful girl," Sebastian told her, grabbing hold of her reflections throat, "I'm more powerful than you can imagine." Cassie felt fingers tighten around her throat, even though Sebastian was only in the mirror. "I could kill you before you could draw breath to scream." He taunted.

Cassie smirked, "Maybe so, but you seem to have forgotten one very important thing."

Sebastian sneered, "And what is that?"

Cassie's smirk turned feral. "Mirrors break," she stated before punching the mirror and causing it to shatter.

John ran in. "Are you alight Cassie?" he asked, "Sanzi said you might need help."

Cassie sighed, "I'm fine Johnny, just the same unwelcome visitor as before."

"And who is that?" John asked while examining her hand.

"Sebastian," she stated before pulling her hand away and cleaning it herself.

"Bloody bastard," John shouted, "can't he bloody leave you alone?"

"I guess not," Cassie answered, "I'm too ~irresistable~."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Only you would complement yourself after being assaulted."

Cassie smiled. "Yup that's me, always looking on the bright side of life."

John just shook his head.

"Oh, you're no fun." Cassie laughed.

"Come on, we have gym."

"Sanzi," Cassie spoke telepathically, "You have to move to someplace no one can see you. Onto my towel."

Sanzi groaned. "Towels and blankets leave a bad taste in my mouth. Damn Cotton mouth."

"Get over it Sanzi."

Sanzi grumbled but slithered his way off of Cassie and onto her towel. "You better not let me go through the wash…again."

Cassie chuckled and John's ears turned red. "That wasn't my fault," he stammered, "Ella took that towel from me and I couldn't get it back."

"Excuses, excuses, you could have do" The rest of what Sanzi said was muffled as Cassie folded the towel he was on.

"Go back to your own locker room John, unless you want people thinking you're a pervert…or a queen."

"Ha ha Cassie," John said dryly before leaving.

Cassie took a deep breath and went through the door leading to the pool.

"Bring on the hoarde."

"There is no way that she can do that with her tongue," Tyler protested.

"I swear its true," Reid said laughing.

"Hey guys, stop dicking around," Caleb told them as he walked up in his speedo shorts.

All four boys, Pogue included, were standing at the edge of the pool, waiting for class to begin.

"Damn Caleb," Reid groaned, "You ruin all my stories."

Caleb smirked, "Deal with it."

Reid got up in Caleb's face. "What if I don't want to?"

Before Caleb could retort, Tyler let out a long low whistle.

"Why thank you Tyler," Cassie said as she approached. "Not very gentlemanly, but flattering nonetheless."

When Reid looked, he forgot that there were others in the room. "Hot damn," he spoke softly, "She is so worth settling down for."

Even though he spoke softly, Cassie, with her super hearing, heard what he said and blushed.

"Hey Reid, man, head out of the clouds," Pogue told him as he passed by to get to his lane in the pool.

"Its not in the clouds," Reid shot back, "but it is at a higher elevation than usual."

"TMI dude," Pogue laughed.

"Butterfly, to your lanes." The coach announced.

"Hold my towel please?" Cassie asked Reid.

"Sure," he told her.

Cassie stood at the top of her lane waiting for the signal to go.

"On your mark…get set…go," the coach blew his whistle and the swimmers were off.

Cassie dove into the water and immediately was off, her legs kicking, her arms pushing her body through the water. Reid was not only stunned by her beauty but her speed as well.

"Dude, she's faster than Pogue," Tyler remarked.

"I suppose she is," Caleb said while studying her closely.

Cassie soon reached the top of her lane again and climbed out.

Reid wrapped her towel around her and kept his arms wrapped around her. "Good job Cassie," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," Cassie told him before pulling away as the coach approached.

"Good job new girl," he told her, "we could use someone like you on the team."

Cassie smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't compete."

The coach shrugged. "If you ever change your mind, let me know. You go shower up new girl." The coach turned back to the rest of the class and yelled, "The rest of you maggots get back to work!"


	14. Chap 12: Walk

Cassie was lying in bed after her last class of the day, typing her situation notes in the log she kept of each case.

**Ipswich, Massachusetts-**Demon appearance

**Evidence: **Post cognitive vision by J of boys levitating objects. Several dreams and personal encounters with Sebastian in a new body.

**Current course of action-** infiltration and observa

Cassie was interrupted by a knock at her door. She quickly saved and closed out of the document before shutting her laptop. "Who is it?" she called, walking to the door.

"It's Reid," he answered, his voice muffled.

Cassie opened the door to see Reid, a smile adorning his face.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said back.

They stared at each other, not at all awkward, but content. The slamming of a door broke the moment.

"So," Cassie said after clearing her throat, "how can I help you?"

Reid smirked. "Well…" he trailed off suggestively.

Cassie laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"I'm kidding," he told her chuckling. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

Cassie smiled. "Sure," she told him, "just give me a moment to get of few things." Cassie shut the door on Reid and went over to the antique chest at the end of her bed. Opening the lid, she smiled at her weapons cache. She chose two stilettos and stuck one in each book. Next she picked up her whip and wrapped it around her waist. Finally, she picked up her .22 loaded with silver bullets and tucked it in her waistband and pulled her shirt over it to cover it. Standing up, she shut the chest and walked back over to her door. She opened it and smiled brightly at Reid. "I'm ready now."

Reid smiled back and grabbed her hand after she pulled her door closed. They walked without saying a word, through the dorm and then outside. They walked around the building and Cassie gasped when she saw the forest.

Reid squeezed her hand. "You want to walk in there?"

Cassie just nodded. He smiled and tugged on her hand. "C'mon then."

Cassie followed Reid into the woods and they walked among the trees, just enjoying each other's company. Finally, Cassie couldn't take it anymore and she pushed Reid against a tree and kissed him. Reid quickly responded to the kiss and it soon grew heated. Too soon for Reid, Cassie pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down, "I'm not sure what came over me."

Reid grabbed Cassie's hand, and with his other hand, tilted her face up. "Don't be sorry," he told her, "I enjoyed it."

Cassie smiled and gave him a kiss. "So," she asked, "does this mean we're dating now?"

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," Cassie answered.

Reid smiled and gathered her in a hug. "Then yes, we're dating. You are now officially Reid Garwin's girlfriend, envy of all the girls, and some of the boys, in Spencer."

Cassie giggled and hugged Reid back. "Let's go back," she told him, "It's getting dark."

Reid looked up and saw that it was indeed nearing twilight. He took Cassie's hand again and they walked out of the woods joking and laughing. Too soon for both of them, they were back at Cassie's dorm room.

"So," Cassie said.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" Reid replied.

Cassie smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Reid kissed her and then pulled her into a hug. "Bye," he said softly.

"Bye," she repeated, giving him a small wave before going into her room and closing the door. Cassie sighed.

"Don't fall for him lass," Sanzi warned from atop her bedspread, "You'll only end up hurting yourself."

Cassie sighed again and began putting her weapons away and undressing for bed. "I know Sanzi, but I think it's too late. I haven't known Reid for very long, but I feel a connection to him."

"Well, be careful," Sanzi told her.

"I will Sanzi," she told him as she climbed into bed, "I'll try."


	15. Chap 13: Did He Say?

"Why are you waiting?" Chase demanded to know as he paced back and forth in front of the mirrored wall in the abandoned house he was staying in. The reflection in the mirror did not copy him, nor was it even his own reflection. It was, in fact, the image of Sebastian's previous form. "You and I are so much stronger than the Sons. Why are we not attacking? Why are we just sitting here?"

"SILENCE!" the mirror Sebastian roared, "I tire of your chatter."

Chase frowned, but didn't speak.

We aren't attacking because although we may be stronger than the Sons, we are not stronger than them plus the twin hunters."

Chase crossed his arms over his chest. "Then we should take out the hunters and go after the Sons."

Sebastian scowled. "The girl is not to be 'taken out'; she is to be tamed and trained. The boy can die. Slowly.

Cassie woke, feeling extremely rested. She hummed as she went about her morning routine.

"Why're you so chipper?" John asked.

Cassie jumped, not having heard him come in. "Don't do that!" she yelled at him.

John chuckled. "You must be getting rusty."

"I am not," Cassie huffed, "I'm just…preoccupied."

"By what?" he questioned.

"By her boyf…" Sanzi tried to speak but Cassie spoke over him. "Nothing!"

John crossed his arms over his chest and a scowl settled on his face. "Did he just say boyfriend?"

Cassie coughed nervously. "Oh…look at the time, I should go or I'll miss my first class." With that, Cassie grabbed her bag and fled her room.

John shook his head. "She doesn't know what she's getting into."

The next few weeks passed peacefully. Cassie and Reid grew closer, becoming almost inseparable. Cassie almost forgot she was a hunter. John grew more obsessed with finding Sebastian. He spent every free moment scouring the news for possible omens.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Chase planned, and planned, and planned.

*Crash* The sound of a vase and a mirror cracking and breaking filled the room. "MOTHERFUCKERCOCKSUCKER!" Chase yelled, throwing more things at the walls. "This is so fucking boring!"

Sebastian sneered at Chase's display of temper. "So uncouth," he thought to himself. Growing tired of the theatrics, Sebastian raised his hand and simply said "Stop!" freezing Chase in his tracks. "Your hysterics are childish," he berated Chase. "I thought I made it clear at the beginning that I am in charge."

Chase nodded sullenly.

"Good." Sebastian smiled. "We move tonight."


	16. Chap 14: Climax

Cassie was holding Reid's hand as they walked out of the theater.

"That was a good movie," Cassie commented, "but that is not how you kill a wendigo."

Reid chuckled. "Oh? Then how do you kill a wendigo?"

"Well," Cassie said, "You sure as hell don't shoot at it. That just serves to piss it off. And it's way too smart to be caught in a trap. More than likely, it will trap you and then take you back to its lair to eat you. No, what you have to do is set it on fire. You probably want a Molotov or a flamethrower, something you can use at a distance because it can rip you to shreds."

"And this is hypothetical, right?" Reid questioned.

"Right. Hypothetical, sure." Cassie replied.

Reid laughed. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Cassie smiled. "So are you," she told him, giving him a kiss. "Now, catch me if you can!" Cassie took off running. Reid laughed and chased her all the way back to her dorm room. "I win!" she declared, panting slightly.

Reid shook his head, "I think I win."

Cassie laughed, "How'd you figure that?"

"Because," Reid told Cassie as he trapped her between his arms and the dorm room door, "I have you right where I want you." Reid leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmmm," Cassie conceded, wrapping his arms around Reid's neck and pulling him tighter.

Reid opened Cassie's door and walked her backwards to her bed, kicking the door shut on his way past. Cassie fell back on the bed and pulled Reid with her.

In between kisses, Reid spoke. "You…are…the…most…beautiful…woman…I have…ever known."

Cassie giggled, "Less talk, more snogging."

Reid chuckled. "Alright then." He crawled on top of Cassie, his lips never losing contact with hers. She curled her fingers in his hair, causing his beanie to fall off in the process. Reid settled between her legs and ran his hand up one and stopped at her waits. Cassie, feeling extremely impatient, pulled Reid's shirt up over his head.

"Eager, are we?" he asked chuckling and kissing his way up her neck.

Cassie moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Yes, I am eager. Do you have a problem with that?"

Reid laughed loudly. "Not at all," he told her. "In fact," he said as he started to inch her shirt up, "I am very okay with it."

Abandoning his slow, careful method, Reid ripped the shirt off over her head and tossed it to the side. He then paused to look at hr. Cassie's chest was flushed pink and heaving, her breasts encased in the dark green bra, trembling. "You're perfect," he whispered in awe, even as his fingers busied themselves tracing the many, thin silvery scars covering her chest, stomach, and shoulders.

Cassie turned her head so her hair hid her face. "I'm not," she whispered, sounding so broken. "I swear, I fight, I tease, I flirt, I do bad things, I'm covered in scars, I"

Cassie was cut off by Reid's lips on hers. When he was sure she got the message, he drew his mouth away from hers. "You're perfect to me."

Cassie smiled and kissed Reid ferociously. "And you for me."

The two made short work of each other's clothes, at least the ones that had remained.

Finally, they were both naked, and Reid hovered over Cassie, his face unsure. "This is what you want?"

Cassie smiled up at him, "More than anything."

Reid smiled back and slid deep into Cassie who moaned at the feeling of being completed. Reid moved slowly, teasingly, trying to drive Cassie wild. He enjoyed watching, and feeling, her hips buck, trying to get him to move faster.

"Reid!" Cassie whined, "move faster or I'll find someone who can."

Reid growled, rage filling him at the thought of someone else touching Cassie. "You're mine," he told her, driving deeper and harder than he had before.

Cassie gasped with each thrust by Reid. "Oh god yes Reid. I'm all yours." She screamed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Reid grinned. "Now and forever," he whispered as he sped up his pace and drew closer to his climax.

"Now and forever," she confirmed right before her climax broke over her. Her body clenched down on Reid, pushing him over the edge. Once his body had stopped shaking so badly, Reid un-tucked his head from her neck, pulled out of Cassie, rolled onto his back and pulled Cassie up against him.

"Wow," he exhaled.

Cassie giggled. "What?"

Reid turned his head toward her and smiled. "That was amazing."

Cassie smiled back. "Yeah, it was." Before she could stop it, a yawn escaped.

Reid chuckled and pulled a sheet up over them. "Go to sleep," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"'Kay," Cassie said, already halfway there, and snuggling closer to Reid.

He wrapped his arm around her and sighed in contentment. "I love you Cassie," he told her. When she didn't respond, he looked over to see that she had fallen asleep. Reid chuckled ruefully. "I'll tell her in the morning," he promised, before falling asleep himself. He didn't notice the inky black smoke flowing out under the door.

The black smoke traveled over the Spencer Academy grounds, through the woods, into the abandoned house, and back into the body of the one and only, Chase Collins. "Let's do this," both the warlock and demon said together.


	17. Chap 15: Because of You

**I don't own the Covenant**

* * *

"John!" Cassie called out, a feeling of dread coiling in her stomach. "John!" She was moving quickly down a dark hallway. She stumbled and noticed her dress was caught on something. "When did I put on a dress?" she asked herself, examining the light, white dress that was something that she would never wear. Looking down at the hem, Cassie had to smother a cry when she saw what it caught on. It was Tyler's hand, broken and torn. The rest of him was in no better shape. He was covered in blood and had numerous gashes all over his body. The worst part of all was his eyes, wide and staring in shock, as if he couldn't comprehend what had done this to him. His deep blue eyes pierced Cassie's soul. Suddenly, an eerie light filled the area and Cassie could not contain the cry of horror that escaped at the sight in front of her. On the ground were the bodies of all those she had ever called friend. All of them, broken, all of them, eyes opened in fright.

Coming from nowhere and everywhere at once, Sebastian's voice boomed. "This is your fault Cassandra, this is your doing, all these people dead, because of you."

"NO!" Cassie shook her head, "I didn't do this, you did!"

Sebastian chuckled and suddenly formed in front of Cassie. "I did it because of you, all of this is because of you."

Cassie shook her head again, clamping her hands over her ears. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Yes. But I can stop it." Sebastian appeared behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "I can make sure it never happens. All you have to do is come to me."

Cassie broke out of his grip. "Never you bloody bastard. I would never touch you, let alone go near you willingly."

Sebastian's face turned red and he backhanded Cassie. "So be it!" he said before disappearing.

Cassie felt something warm slide down her face. Reaching up, her hand came away wet with blood. A drop fell to the ground and the bodies around her began to rise.

"You fault," they chanted, "All your fault."

Just as they were about to reach her…


	18. Chap 16: Who's here?

**I don't own the Covenant.**

* * *

Cassie shot straight up out of bed at the same time her door slammed open.

"I've found him," John announced after slamming open Cassie's door.

"Found who?" Reid murmured sleepily.

The temperature in the room decreased rapidly and John asked in a deceptively calm voice, "Cassie what is he doing in your room?"

Cassie sighed and climbed out of bed. "He's here for a bloody tea party, what do you think he's doing here."

Rage shone from John's eyes. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this dorm has a strict no homicide policy," Reid spoke as he got out of bed and stood behind Cassie.

Cassie smirked at Reid's quip but quickly focused her attention back to her brother. "Reid isn't the one you should be killing Johnny. Sebastian is."

That pulled John up short. "What?"

Cassie sighed. "He paid me another visit and this time he left a souvenir."

At this point, both John and Reid noticed that Cassie's cheek was bleeding. She had already gotten the gauze from her med kit and was cleaning the cut.

"How did that happen?" John asked.

"He dream walked. He's gotten more powerful. We may need help."

"This makes no sense, demons can't dream walk, not without help.

"Demons?" Reid asked.

Before either John or Cassie could answer, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler came into the room.

"Chase is back," Caleb spoke, "and he has Sarah and Kate."

"Private meeting here," John said as he grabbed Cassie's wrist. "You need to get out."

As John went to push Caleb out the door, he was sucked into a vision of the past, pulling Cassie with him.


	19. Chap 17: Flashback

**I don't own the Covenant**

* * *

"He really is good," Chase commented on Pogue's swimming as he walked around behind Caleb, coming to a stop on his other side.

"The best," Caleb bragged, briefly glancing at Chase. "I hear you swim a mean freestyle," Caleb added, looking at Chase.

Chase shrugs modestly. "That's what they tell me."

"Let's see what you got," Caleb challenges good naturedly.

Chase nods.

Both boys line up on the edge of the pool and then dive in on the whistle. Everyone is cheering on the sidelines. The boys are neck and neck, Caleb pulling a little ahead. As he turns his head to take a breath, he sees Chase doing the same. Caleb also sees Chase's eyes burn with a ring of fire and then turn black as night. Chase gains the lead and Caleb is going too fast to slow down. He hits the side of the pool and blacks out.

Chase looks at Sarah and his eyes flash black. The black veins on Sarah's body become more pronounced and she begins to moan and thrash back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asks, concerned.

"Just making sure I'm making my point," Chase answers, never moving his gaze from Sarah.

Caleb just looks at Chase and then his eyes flash black.

Chase smiles and throws Caleb up onto the ceiling using his Power. He slides him across the ceiling into the opposite wall before dropping him to the floor. He then slides him into the door. Finally, he picks him up and sends him sailing head first towards the bathroom mirror. At the last minute, Caleb turns and takes the impact with his shoulder before dropping to the floor.

"How's Sarah doing?" Caleb asks. "Can I talk to her?"

Reid's voice comes over the phone. "Yeah, she's fine man, hang on."

There's silence and Caleb can just barely hear Tyler say, "She was just here."

"Guys, what's going on?" Caleb asks, a little worried.

Just then, Chase lands on the front of his still moving car, his eyes black as night.

"Woah, shi…" Caleb drops his phone, grabs the wheel with both hands and slams on the brakes.

Chase smiles and Caleb can faintly hear Reid saying his name.

Chase points his finger toward the windshield and it breaks inward, shards of glass flying all around Caleb. He has to Use to keep the glass from flying in his face.

"What's your plan?" Chase asks. "You can't beat me you know." Without waiting for an answer, Chase pushes off the hood and does a flip over the car, causing all the windows to explode outward.

"You touch her," Chase yells out, "And she dies."

Caleb holds his hands up showing that he has no intention of going near Sarah.

"In fact," Chase continues, "Time is running out for Sarah."

Caleb's eyes are drawn to her prone form, floating in the corner of the barn, surrounded by lanterns.

"So why don't we get down to business." Chase concludes.

Caleb's eyes flash black and he Uses his Power to shake the foundations of the old barn.

Chase looks up and speaks. "OooooooOOOOOOO. Witchy." On the word witchy, the barn stops shaking and Chase laughs. "Oops..Wait. Did I….did I just say 'witch'?" Quickly becoming serious, Chase speaks. "Tell you what. I'll make this easy for you. How about…an accident? You lose control of your car on the way to the pathetic little dance. Trust me, I'm good at car accidents. Everyone will miss you. They'll say great things about you. Only the Covenant will know the real truth. But to them….you'll become a legend. The one who gave his life for them."

Caleb finally speaks up. "How about you let her go, and I let you live out your life."

Chase smirks and Uses his Power to lift himself up onto the hand railing surrounding the loft. "How about I make you my Wyotch."

Caleb is lying flat on his back outside the barn, the rain drenching his suit and pouring down on his face.

Chase is exiting the barn into the rain. "Just say the words. Say the words and it's all over." He slowly makes his way over to Caleb and kneels down just in front of Caleb's face. He grabs Caleb's head angrily. "Come on, say it, say the words. I.."

Caleb repeats him weakly. "I…"

"Will…you…"

"Will…you…"

A look of hope and triumph covers Chase's face.

"Nothing!" Caleb finishes strongly.

The look of triumph transforms into one of hate and anger, but it doesn't last long as Caleb kicks backwards and Uses his Power to send Chase flying back.

Chase hurls a ball of Power at Caleb in anger. Much to Chase's surprise, Caleb catches it. Caleb seems just as surprised. However, he doesn't have much time to contemplate it as the heavens open up and a bolt of Power strikes him, increasing the amount of Power he has control over.

Realizing that he's in trouble, Chase races towards Caleb, trying to reach him before he has a chance to throw the ball of Power that has now doubled in size. However, he doesn't get there in time and Caleb shoots the Power which propels Chase backwards and passes straight through him into the now burning barn. This causes a giant explosion and a fireball shoots out, swallowing Chase up and leaving no trace of him.


	20. Chap 18: The Story

**I don't own the Covenant**

* * *

John and Cassie surfaced from Caleb's memories. Though it had felt like hours, it had only been a few seconds.

John turned his head to the side and spit. "Warlocks, bloody Warlocks."

Cassie shook her head. "That must be how Sebastian is able to dream walk."

John stepped back from Caleb, putting himself between Cassie and the Sons.

"Get out," he told the four boys.

Reid stood straight, an angry look on his face. "Like hell I will. My girlfriend just got hurt, in her dreams no less. There is no way I'm leaving."

John's face grew livid and the room grew colder.

Cassie placed her hand on John's shoulder. "Stop John. We can use their help. They obviously are a part of this too. Neither of us are strong enough to defeat both this Chase and Sebastian by ourselves. But together we stand a chance."

John sighed and the temperature in the room returned to normal. "Fine."

"Excuse me," Tyler interrupted, "but what the hell are you talking about?"

Cassie ushered everyone into her room. "Find a seat," she told everyone, "the story is a doozy."

Pogue went to sit down on the end of the bed when Sanzi piped up. "Oi, don't you be settin' your bum on me."

Pogue sprang up and about three feet away. Both Cassie and John laughed.

Pogue looked indignant and asked "What the hell was that?"

Cassie, still giggling, picked up the blanket on which Sanzi was located. "That was Sanzi." Cassie unfolded the blanket and presented Sanzi. "This is Sanzi, former dragon hunter."

"Why would he want to hunt his own kind?" Tyler asked.

"They ain't me kind," Sanzi spoke. "I was cursed to wear their form until they flourish again."

"Guess you're screwed," Reid said.

Sanzi laughed. "That I be, that I be indeed."

Once everyone had settled, Cassie began. "The first thing you boys should know is that John and I are hunters."

"Hunter of what?" Caleb asked.

"The supernatural, the evil kind." John answered. "We hunt the things that go bump in the night."

"And it appears that a demon has chosen Ipswich as its playground." Cassie stated.

"That really doesn't surprise me as this is the home of the Covenant of Silence." John spoke.

Caleb's face darkened but he tried to look clueless. "The what?" he asked.

John shook his head. "Don't try to play stupid. We know that you four make up the Covenant and that Chase bloke is from the exiled family."

"How the hell do you know that?" Pogue demanded.

"We lived in Ipswich, England, we heard the stories, we put together the facts. The giveaway though, was your surnames and the fact that you are like brothers." John informed them.

Reid smiled. "I knew you were smart." He hugged Cassie.

"But what does this demon have to do with us?" Tyler asked.

"Chase and the demon struck a deal," Caleb said, much to everyone's surprise.

"How do you figure that?" Tyler asked.

"Well, Chase disappeared in that big ball of fire and nothing was found. Now these two show up chasing a demon and Chase is mysteriously back. It's the only logical explanation." Caleb explained.

John smirked, "Maybe you are smarter than you look."

Cassie smacked John upside his head and spoke. "We tried to kill this demon once before, well, John tried. It didn't work." Cassie stated.

"Obviously," Tyler spoke.

Reid punched him in the arm.

John rolled his eyes. "Our best bet for beating the two is to first exorcise the demon and then strip the warlock of his powers."

Caleb was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "We can't strip Chase of his powers."

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"Because that would kill him. Once we ascend, the Power becomes our life. To strip him of his power would strip him of his life." Caleb stated.

"Then how do we stop him once the demon is gone?" Cassie asked.

"We could bind his powers," Tyler suggested.

"That could work." Caleb mulled over the idea.

"Exorcisms and bindings are loud and messy." John stated. "Is there somewhere we could have some privacy?"

Pogue looked at Caleb, who nodded, before speaking. "We could use the colony house."

"That will work." John said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Reid asked, rising from the bed.

"Nothing at all," Cassie said, leading the way from the room down to the cars.


	21. Chap 19: Books

**I don't own the Covenant**

* * *

Once the group arrived at the colony house, Caleb stopped them from going forward. "Wait her while I go let Gorman know we're here."

Cassie and John looked at each other before taking off running towards the house. "Gorman!" Cassie called out.

The door to the house opened and Gorman peered out with a shotgun in his hands. When he saw who it was, he set the shotgun inside the door and held out his arms.

The boys had followed close behind and heard Cassie say "It's good to see you again Gorman," as she embraced him.

"How do you know Gorman?" Reid asked.

"These two are my godchildren. I was good friends with their parents." Gorman replied.

"He was also the one who tipped us off that there might be a demon here," Cassie added.

"Are you a hunter too?" Caleb asked.

Gorman laughed, "No, I'm not. I'm just an informant. I keep my eye out for any strange happenings and let these two know about them.

Caleb spoke. "That's great and all, but we need to set up for an exorcism and binding."

"He's right," Cassie agreed

Everyone except Gorman followed Caleb to the basement. Once down there, John and Cassie retrieved a box of chalk from their bag and began drawing devil's traps.

"What are you drawing?" Tyler asked.

"Devil's traps," John replied.

"What's a devil's trap?" Pogue asked.

"It's a symbol, once a demon steps inside one, they're trapped unless a crack appears or a part of the symbol is deliberately broken." John explained.

Cassie continued with the explanation. "The plan is to use the devil's traps to capture Sebastian and keep him in place while we first exorcise him and then banish him from existence. Once that's done, there will be nothing holding Chase in that devil's trap, so you boys are going to have to use your powers to do that. We'll have to work fast because although the exorcism will leave him stunned, it won't last long."

"That's all well and good," Caleb commented, "but how do we get them here in the first place?"

"Not to mention he has Kate and Sarah," Pogue added.

John stood up and brushed the chalk off his hands. "That actually works to our advantage." He said.

"How so?" Tyler asked.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Reid who answered. "Right now, Sarah and Kate are the only leverage Chase has. If we can somehow get them back, he'll attack because he has nothing left to lose."

Cassie smiled at Reid. "That's right. We could use a summoning spell. Once we have the girls back, Sebastian should follow pretty quickly."

John looked around the room. "You blokes seem to have plenty of spell books, try and find a summoning spell."

While the four boys got to work locating a summoning spell, John and Cassie sat down next to each other.

"Do you think this will work?" John asked.

"I don't see why it shouldn't," Cassie replied. "Together we're stronger than Sebastian and we know how he thinks, so he should walk right into the trap."

"I want you to sit this one out." John said to Cassie.

"What!" she exclaimed. "How could you even think I would not be involved? All that is happening is because of me."

John took Cassie's hands in his. "I'm worried. I'm scared that you will get hurt or killed. I know you're a brilliant fighter, but I'm your brother and I worry."

Cassie threw her arms around her brother. "Everything is going to be fine Johnny." She assured him. "Everything will go off without a hitch. We'll finally destroy Sebastian and help the boys bind Chase. Once we're done, we'll go get smashed."

John laughed and hugged Cassie tight. "You're right."

Cassie smiled. "Of course I'm right. Now go find a balefire exorcism rite and a binding spell."

John patted Cassie's knee before standing and wandering off to find what was needed. On his way, he passed Reid, who went to sit by Cassie.

"Did you find the summoning?" Cassie asked.

"Not yet," Reid replied. "I was never really one for books. The other guys can handle it." He stretched out on the step next to Cassie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Cassie leaned into Reid's side. "I'm not sure if I should scold you or not."

Reid grinned. "You could punish me."

Cassie laughed. "I would, but I'm afraid you would enjoy it too much."

Reid nuzzled her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses along it. "I enjoy everything you do," he told her before kissing her on the mouth.

"Dude! Get a room," Tyler yelled across the basement.

Reid and Cassie broke apart and hid her head in Reid's chest.

"Shut up Baby Boy," Reid yelled back, "You're just jealous."

Tyler's face turned red and Caleb and Pogue snickered.

"Shut up," Tyler yelled. "Besides, I've found the summoning spell."

Cassie sighed, then stood up and moved towards the middle of the room. "Have you got your spells John?" she asked.

He replied in the affirmative.

Cassie now took the lead. "Now that we have the spells, we need to get the supplies."


	22. Chap 20: Meddling

**I don't own the Covenant**

* * *

"You won't get away with this Chase." Kate told him while flipping her hair over her shoulder as best she could while tied to a stake.

"Caleb beat you once, he'll beat you again." Sarah said with conviction.

Sebastian winced and spoke. "You two are annoying bints, aren't you. I'm not sure how your boyfriends manage to put up with you. I would kill you both right now but Chase is convinced that you'll work as bait."

To hear this was a little disconcerting for Sarah and Kate, considering it was Chase's body that was speaking.

It hit Sarah first.

"You aren't Chase." She stated.

Kate tried to twist to look at Sarah. "Girl, what are you smoking? That is most definitely Chase."

Sarah shook her head. "No its not, at least not completely. There's something wrong with him."

Sebastian wore a look of amusement on Chase's face.

"You're pretty smart for a dumb blonde. Too bad it won't get you anywhere."

"When did Chase get a British accent?" Kate asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "He didn't. I have the accent," he gave them a mocking bow. "Sebastian the demon at your service." He gave them a feral smile. "But it seems like Chase wants to speak."

The change that occurred was almost visible. Some of the chill left the air, the whole area seemed less dim and the dark pal that was hanging over Chase disappeared.

"Miss me ladies?" Chase asked, his voice once again his own.

"Not really," Kate said flippantly.

Chase gave a nasty laugh. "That wasn't what you were saying when I was fucking you before I left."

Kate's cheeks grew warm and Sarah scoffed. "Kate wouldn't fuck you if you were the last guy on earth. Right Kate?"

Kate didn't answer and turned to hide her face as best she could.

"She loved it," he stage whispered to Sarah.

This ignited the fire in Kate. "If you call screaming inside my head because I have no control over my body, no way to fight it back and no way to stop it. If you consider detaching my mind from what was happening while you violated me loving it, then yeah, I loved every minute of it!" she snapped.

"Ooo hoo hoo…feisty!" Chase laughed.

Sarah ignored him and grabbed Kate's hand the best she could considering they were tied back to back on a stake.

"I don't feel so good," Sarah said.

"Me neither," Kate added.

"Of course you don't feel good," Chase told them. "You're tied to a stake, facing certain death, and I can do anything I…" Chase turned around from where he had turned his back on the girls to find them gone.

"God damn it!" he and Sebastian yelled.

"They've meddled for the last time," Sebastian seethed, "time to end this. Once and for all."

With that, he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke and followed the trail of magic.


	23. Chap 21: Latin

**I don't own the Covenant**

* * *

"Are you sure the spell will work?" Caleb asked skeptically.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Do you not trust my skills?" she asked.

Caleb shrugged. "Not really. I've never had to work spells before. I'm not entirely convinced that they work."

John laughed. "Cassie's the best spell caster in Europe. She's never failed."

Cassie blushed briefly, then grew serious. "Time to put all this preparation to use." Cassie intertwined the hair she had gotten from both Sarah's brush and Kate's brush. She threw the hair into the fire burning in the censor disk, and began to chant.

_Fire, Water, Earth, and Air,  
Send to us the Maidens fair,  
Through the bond formed in hair,  
Bring them here to those that care_

There was a large puff of smoke. Through the smoke, the outlines of two bodies could be seen. As the smoke cleared away, the features became easier to see.

"Kate!" Pogue yelled before running to his girlfriend. They embraced tightly and Kate was crying.

Caleb was only a step behind Pogue. He pulled Sarah close and kissed her like he would never see her again. "Are you alright?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

Sarah gave a weak smile. "Nothing time can't heal."

John broke the moment. "Fantastic. The girls are back, none worse for the wear. Sebastian is going to be hot on their arse and we need to be ready."

"You're right," Caleb agreed.

He and Pogue led Sarah and Kate over to a corner where Pogue closed them inside a circle of salt. Pogue and Caleb just managed to make it back to their assigned spots before black smoke came curling down the staircase. It coalesced into Chase but it was Sebastian who spoke.

"Aww, you ruin all my fun Cassie."

She smirked. "That's my job. To make sure pricks like you don't get off."

Sebastian growled, "You bitch." He began advancing toward Cassie. Suddenly he stopped. He tried to move forward but it was as if there was an invisible wall in his way.

"You really should make a habit of looking up," John told Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the ceiling and swore. "Tricky little bitch."

"Watch your mouth," Reid warned him.

Sebastian scoffed. "Am I supposed to be afraid of this boy band wannabe?"

Tyler had to hold Reid back from rushing forward and sucker punching Sebastian. Caleb and Pogue were snickering.

Cassie smiled ferally. "No, you shouldn't be afraid of him, you should be afraid of me!" Cassie began chanting the exorcism.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_

Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te,  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare  
Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis,  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini  
quem inferi tremunt  
Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.

Sebastian began to scream. It was an awful sound, filled with pain, damnation, and eternal torment. "You bitch!" he managed to choke out. It looked like he was going to say something more, but the exorcism forced Sebastian from Chase's body. Black smoke poured from Chase's nose and mouth. It flattened itself against the invisible wall formed by the devil's trap. John began Chanting with Cassie.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_

Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare

Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.

The black smoke began to twist and writhe. A white fire began brning in the middle of the smoke and grew in size as John's and Cassie's voices grew in volume. As they shouted the last word, the demon exploded in a ball of white fire.

Chase was left looking around groggily. "The hell?" he asked.

Tyler quickly placed the seventh crystal, forming a cage in which Chase was now trapped.

Caleb spoke. "I didn't want this to happen Chase. We could have been brothers. We aren't slaves to the choices made by our ancestors."

Chase laughed derisively. "You're weak. I made this choice, not my father, not his father, not even John Fucking Putnum. I didn't want to be a part of your brotherhood. I work best with no rules."

"That's always been your problem Chase." Caleb told him.

"The rules are there for a reason." Tyler added.

"and if you don't follow them," Pogue continued.

"You deal with us," Reid finished.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Chase asked sarcastically. "You tried that already. It didn't stick."

John spoke. "That's why we don't kill warlocks like you."

"Oh yeah?" Chase scoffed. "What are you gonna do? Send me to an addicts anynomous meeting?"

Cassie stepped forward. "We bind you."

The look of horror that crossed Chase's face was a sight to behold.

Caleb began the binding.

"_I bind you Chase,_

_From doing harm to others, _

_And from doing harm to yourself."_

The others joined in, repeating the binding so that it was said a total of 7 times. When they had finished, Chase was curled up on the ground, rocking back and forth.

Cassie looked at John. "If we leave him like this he'll be driven insane."

John sighed. "I know." They share a look and John nods unhappily. "tyler, I need your help. If we want Chase to stay sane, I need to adjust his memories. I can delve through them myself, but I need your power to change them."

"Let him go insane," Reid said, "he nearly drove us insane."

Cassie shook her head. "As much as I would like to leave him to rot in an asylum, part of the blame can be laid Sebastian. Demons fuck with your head when they wear you. He needs to have any memory of the Power wiped from his mind."

Tyler nodded. "What do I have to do?"

John smiled grimly. "Place your hand on Chase's head and open yourself to the flow of magic."

Tyler did as he was told and John placed his hand over Tyler's, making sure that it was in contact with Chase. A few moments later, both boys went absolutely still.

"Are they alright?" Pogue asked.

Cassie nodded. "They're fine. This task requires full concentration."

The remaining boys and Cassie sat together in silence. Twenty minutes passed in this fashion before anyone said anything.

"Well," Reid broke the silence, "I'm bored."

Cassie giggled at Reid's obvious impatience. "Calm down love," she told him, placing her hand on his arm. "This sort of thing takes some time."

Reid grumbled to himself but settled back on the ground.

Not five minutes later John and Tyler became aware of their surroundings once again.

Tyler was taking deep, shuddering breaths while John inhaled sharply only once.

"There was so much pain," Tyler spoke, looking at Caleb. "So much pain and anger. And the loneliness he felt, every minute of everyday. I don't know how he could stand it."

"Revenge." John answered. "Revenge can overpower everything."

Cassie yawned.

Reid stood up. "You boys take care of Chase, I'm gonna take Cassie back to the dorms."

Caleb nodded. "Be careful."

"Will do." Reid saluted, then picked Cassie up bridal style and carried her up the stone steps. He didn't set her down until they were standing next to her mini-cooper.

The sun was setting and the sky was filled with beautiful colors. The wind blew softly.

"Reid?" Cassie spoke softly, looking up into Reid's ice blue eyes.

"Yeah babe?" he answered just as softly, smiling down at her.

"I love you." She told him sincerely and simply.

Reid grinned. "I love you too babe. Always and forever," he told her before sweeping her away in a kiss.

The End


End file.
